


Это случилось на рассвете

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Всё началось со взрыва





	Это случилось на рассвете

Это случилось на рассвете.  
Незадолго до того проснулся Том. Будучи рыбаком, он всегда просыпался рано, еще затемно. Сегодня у мужчины был выходной. Но из-за силы привычки, спать допоздна не получилось. Какое-то время полежав в теплой узкой кровати, поизучав трещины на потолке, Том встал и, потягиваясь, вышел наружу. Закурил свою последнюю сигарету.  
Морской воздух приятно холодил кожу. Шум волн успокаивал, дым в легких расслаблял. Небо было чистым, ни облачка, ни птиц, ничего. Или нет? Том присмотрелся, напрягая глаза. Маленькая точка все увеличивалась и увеличивалась, постепенно приобретая более определенные черты. Буревестник. Белая птица скользила в воздухе, периодически взмахивая крыльями. Она приближалась, становилась все больше и больше. Том не мог оторвать от нее взгляд, чувствуя нарастающую тревогу. Увеличивалась она все так же, как и сам буревестник. Отвлекся рыбак, когда истлевшая сигарета обожгла его кожу.  
Упала бомба.  
Это началось на рассвете.  
Сначала была паника. Никто ничего не понимал. Не знал куда бежать. Просто подальше от этой воронки, в любую сторону. Хоть к врагу, хоть к другу. Не было ни требований, ни признаний в происшедшем. Начались подозрения, обоюдные обвинения, стычки, войны. Граждане обвиняли политиков, политики — террористов, церкви обвиняли грешников, сумасшедшие — божественное провидение и голоса в голове. Топя всех в этих красных водах реки по имени Обвинение, они постепенно погружались все глубже и глубже, падая в самый омут, зарываясь в черный ил.  
Кто был прав, кто виноват оставалось невыясненным. При взрыве было неописуемо много жертв, после — в сотни раз больше.  
Если кто и правда это задумал, то ждал ли он именно этот апокалипсис? В любом случае, случилось именно так. Опустевшие, заросшие города, трупы, превратившиеся в скелеты. Ранее разумные существа стали походить на животных, сбивались в стаи, инстинктом которых осталось только подозрение и выживание. Жизнь барахталась в смерти, стараясь всплыть, но легкие наполнились жидкостью, тело потяжелело и опускалось на дно.  
Всё забылось. Осталась лишь одна фраза.  
«Всё началось с большого взрыва».  
Затем настала долгая тишина.  
Том проснулся на рассвете. Потянулся. И понял, что рад просто жить. Будучи археологом, изучая древности, в особенности скелеты динозавров, он просто радовался что жив. Ведь, только он знал правду. Единственный человек, видящий прошлое предмета к которому прикасался.


End file.
